Ai no Serenade
by Mishangel
Summary: OOC and AU. Akane is a talented singer and hoping for a chance to get popular, not because of money or fame but she hopes to find someone. Now she meets Ranma...
1. At the beginning

Konnichiwa! Ehm... I finally decided to post my first fanfic...  
  
Don't kill me, okay? Since it's my first one, I gonna play around with things like P.O.V.s. (So don't get confused...) -  
  
Oh, and all those characters out of Ranma 1/2 belong to Rumiko Takahashi /Shogakukan - KITTY- FUJI TV - VIZ Video...etc. etc.   
  
Songs mentioned here belong to... well, nearly everybody but me...   
  
And now on with:   
  
Ai no Serenade  
  
(a Ranma 1/2-fanfiction by Mishangel)   
  
Ch 1: At the beginning  
  
"So, here I am?"   
  
Akane was standig outside the gigant building of the central-station of Ousaka.  
  
Kasumi was right, travelling alone for the first time really is exciting.  
  
But she was also looking forward to meet the Saotomes, the people her father had told her so much.   
  
Akane has met them in the past, but that had been in childhood days, and she didn't remember them at all.  
  
But then this this post card arrived. The Saotomes invited the Tendous to vistit them, here in Osaka. Sadly...  
  
Mr Tendou couldn't leave the doujou alone for a longer time, Nabiki had to prepare for an important exam and someone had to look after those two,   
  
so Kasumi couldn't go either.   
  
So it was up to Akane. Since she wanted to get know the Saotomes and Osaka, she packed, Mr Tendou called his old friend, Akane bought a ticket and everything was settled.   
  
"Well, not too much difference between Tokyo and Osaka."  
  
she thought as she looked at the high buildings which were standing around the station. Quite a lot of people passed her by. People like the people in Nerima.   
  
Suddenly she had the idea to start singing here.  
  
Woah, they would think I'm insane or something... But could there be a better publicity? She looked at the blue sky. It was a wounderful day.   
  
She sighed. What are you doing at the moment, Takumi?...  
  
-Meanwhile- #Ranma´s P.O.V. here#  
  
Something's wrong with my parent's today. They are totally acting... weird.   
  
"Mum, old man, you two seem strange today."  
  
Mum turned away from her cooking utensils to face me.   
  
"But Ranma, have you forgotten that...?"  
  
I think for a second. I don't have a single clue what she could mean, but... "Oh yeah, happy birthday, pop."  
  
"IT'S NOT MY BIRTHDAY, YOU FOOL!!"   
  
There's no need to shout... "No? Well, then... ehm..."  
  
"Little Akane-chan is going to visit us. She arrives soon." My mother explained happily and turned back at her cooking.  
  
Little Akane-chan!? How old is she? Seven?! I bet I already know who is going to play her baby-sitter... Oh boy, I don't have time to look after a little girl... "Who is that Akane?"   
  
"The youngest daughter of Soun Tendou, the best GO-Player I know. But I haven't seen him for a long time, ten years or so... But since we have returned from our training trip, I thought it would be a good idea to invite them, but only Akane has the time to come." my father told me.   
  
"Eh... stupid question, but why don't we visit them?" I asked.   
  
My parents looked at me in a surprised-shocked expression, like they would look at an alien or something.   
  
"Oh, yeah,... We could have done that, too. But we can not invite ourselves, can we?" both smiled nervously.   
  
Okay, I know that I should get very worried about my parents... But... That´s typical, especially for my pops...  
  
"Listen, you two! To make one thing absolutely clear, I´m not going to-"  
  
#At that moment, the doorbell rang#  
  
Great...   
  
"Oh, this must be her..." my mother ran to the hall, followed by pops and me.   
  
"Mrs Saotome?" I heard a voice from the door.   
  
"Hello Akane. Come in. Do you remember my husband? Well, how could you, the last time you saw him you were just six years old."   
  
Akane turns out to be a cute girl around my age. So no baby-sitter necessary.  
  
"Soun's youngest daughter! You sure did grow up!"  
  
"And this is our son, Ranma." Hey, I can talk for myself... "Eh.. Hi!"   
  
"Hello Ranma." This smile... Woah, I'm not blushing, I'm NOT!  
  
"You'll sleep in the guestroom, is that okay, Akane?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Maybe you start with unpacking your things, I'll just finish dinner, then we can eat, alright?"  
  
"Yes. Thanks. "  
  
"Genma, I think you can help me in the kitchen?!" That was definetly a statement, not a question.   
  
"What about our lazy son?" What? HE is calling me lazy?"  
  
"He can help Akane, if she needs help."  
  
What did I say? I'm her baby-sitter.  
  
"I think I can do it myself, I don't want to trouble anyone." she answered, looked at me and smiled a little.  
  
Normally, she would need a gun licence for such a smile... Did I really think that? I didn't...  
  
I wanted to say that I really wouldn't mind helping her, but Mum was faster-  
  
"Talking about trouble... Ranma, don't you have a maths-test coming up? And didn´t you almost get zero points in your last one? I think you better go studying, young man."  
  
"I... ehm..."   
  
"And what about English?" My mum seemed to know every exam-date. But then...   
  
"Well, I almost forgot... I could need help with one or two things." Akane saved my life.  
  
"Oh, in that case..."  
  
"We'll see you at dinner-time."  
  
"Eh... Yeah, see you later mum..."  
  
But I wondered if she really needed help or if she just tricked my mum to help me.   
  
We entered her new room, and she took the first bag lying around, opened it and then she threw all things on her bed.   
  
"Woah, you have a lot of CDs!"  
  
"I like music a lot." she said.   
  
Between the CDs I caught sight of something that looked like a photo.  
  
"Ehm..." I started.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"That´s maybe none of my business, but who is that guy on the photo?"   
  
##############  
  
I hope you liked the first chapter. The title is a song by the way, sung by Donna Lewis and Richard Marx. I think some of you know the song. ) I know that the ending is a bit weird, but everything will get clearer in the second chapter...   
  
There you´ll also get to know about that Takumi-guy... Muhaha...   
  
Well, if you like, you can rewiew... I´m sure you (all) found out that english is not my mother-tongue, so... go and flame my english-teacher... (Just joking sir, I owe you a big time...) 


	2. Secret of my heart

First of all, THANKS!!! to my reviewers!! Kairi :D & Don't eat yellow snow!! Great that there are people who want to know how my story continues!!! The most difficult part this time was- the title... I could hardly find a song which fitted to the contents of the chapter... (I'll try to take only song-titles as titles for my chapters.) Well, a title that almost fits is "Secret of my heart" by Mai Kuraki. The "Meitantei Conan"-fans know this song for sure...   
  
Disclaimer: I'm not owning any of the characters taken from Ranma 1/2, the belong to Rumiko Takahashi/Kitty films/VizVideo... I'm also not owning any of the songs mentioned here.  
  
Ai no Serenade (by Mishangel)  
  
Chapter 2:Secret of my heart  
  
"Who is that guy on the photo? You don't have a brother, right?" "You are right, that's none of your business," she sighed and continued, "No. I have two elder sisters, Kasumi and Nabiki." "So who is he? Your boyfriend?" She looked at me, and somehow I knew that shouldn't have asked this. She tried her best to ignore me and turned back to her pile of CDs. "No- not really..." I could swear I saw her blush. "But you've a crush on him, ne?" She faced me. "AND WHAT WOULD HAPPEN IF IT IS SO!?!" "Nothing-" "And why do you question me out like I commited a crime?!" "I didn't- I mean I didn't know that this is a vulnerable spot. I'm sorry!" "I hope you are!" "I am! Really!!" I was surprised how fast she got furious. A bit too short- tempered, that girl. "But why don't you tell him?" She sighed again, but she calmed down. "That's not possible." "And why?" "He's studing abroad. Somewhere in Europe. Takumi has relations there." "Takumi?" "Yeah, that's his name. Okay, most time I called him 'Takkun'." She smiled. Well, Takkun is a nice name for a cat... Whatever- "And why don't you call him?" "I don't have his number." "A letter? E-mail?!" "I don't have his address, either." " I see." Oh dear... "How did you get to know him?" "He lived in the house next to ours. He was three years older than me, so he looked after me." "Three years!?! But then he is nineteen now, isn't he?! I mean, you're sixteen... " "Hey, you're not that bad at maths. How do you know my age?" "I guessed. I thought you're around my age... " " Well, two years ago, Takumi left." "What??! You haven't seen this guy for two years?" I'm I the only one who is thinking that she needs a little reality-check?! "Sadly, yes..." "Boah- ehm... but he knows that you love him, right?" "Well, there's the problem... Let me tell you the story."  
  
#Flashback# Takumi is putting some bags in the trunk of his family's car, and Akane is standing a few steps away, near to tears. "Takumi, do you really have to go? I mean you could..." He turned around and suddenly he hugged Akane. "I'm sorry, Akane. You know something? Maybe I should have told you this before, but... I love you, Akane. Take care of you, okay?" He let go of her. "When I'm back, I'm sure you're already Japan's most famous singer. That's your dream, isn't it? Promise me you won't cry, okay? Well, then... goodbye, Akane." His parents were already waiting in the car, and he got in and they drove away... #######  
  
"And you were left there heart-broken." "There? Somehow- not really. It took me a whole day to find out my own feelings. I asked myself: Yes, I'm sad because he has gone away, but is there more? Only the thought that I could maybe never see him again made me cry. Finally I was sure: I'm love with Takkun." I didn't know what to say. I was flabbergasted. Of course, all that was a rather complicated situation. Of course, I could've asked if she's crazy or something, but... She looked at me again. "But that's a secret, you hear me? I told it to you because you asked. When you tell someone about this, I'll-..." "I promise I won't tell anyone!" "I'm serious about this, okay?... Please?!" "I give you my word." "So... How's your school, Ranma?" "EH? Ehm... a bit freaky... We have this guy, who is always running around with his bokken and talking Shakespeare-stuff ... He's some kind of 'last Samurai'... Oh, and the headmaster is- I'm unable to describe him and you won't believe me anyway, you need to see him... Wait a minute, you don't want to go to school here?" "Why not? Are you afraid I could get better grades than you?" "That's not very difficult." I grinned. "I don't want to miss too much things, I mean I took some sort of 'holiday' in the middle of the term, you know..." "You wanna go to school voluntarily?" "Is that a problem?" "N-no, on the contrary..."  
  
The door opened and mum peeked in. "Dinner is ready, you two. Sorry it took so long, but it turned out that my husband isn't quite helpful in the kitchen..." In the background we heard pops screaming. He burned something. Or better himself... Great, he messed up dinner... "Alright mum, we're coming... And Akane, do you want to get to know a classmate of mine? She lives just around the corner. Let's visit her after dinner, shall we?" "Okay." she answered as she followed me to the kitchen.  
  
#########  
  
Now, who could that classmate be? Okie, a hint: You know her from the manga/TV-series, so it's not a person made up by me. But I don't know if that really helps, Mr Holmes... Hope nobody is angry that I moved the Kunous from Nerima to Ousaka... Just got a nice idea for the next chap. Well, stay tuned for chapter 3! 


End file.
